Keroro Shoutai: Hot Springs Mood Swings!
by The Shipper of Many Fandoms
Summary: The Keroro Platoon, along with Fuyuki, Natsumi, Momoka, and Koyuki, enter the hot springs once more; but that doesn't begin there. Right before the boys could become men by getting drunk that night, the girls end up beating them to it. How will they react to this? In fact, how will the girls react to them? Nope, nothing mature here, just everyone being immature. Pairings inside!
1. Part 1: Worst Case Scenario

**Hey Sgt. Frog Fans! Apparently the community is becoming a little more active, which is good. I originally posted this on DA but a Sgt. Frog fan suggested I share it here instead. Sure, why not? I only decided to share it here because the last chapter may have suggestive scenes, like my other story from another fandom - Confession.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this fic! I wrote this for my own entertainment mostly but of course anyone is allowed to do so in reading this too.**

 **Pairings (Before you read):**

 **KeroTama**

 **GiroNatsu**

 **DoroKoyu**

 **KuruMois**

 **FuyuMomo**

 **And a not-so-special guest, which might be obvious when the time comes.**

* * *

It was another night at the – wait this isn't the Hinata household. The girls decided to go on a night out in the hot springs and stay in a hotel for a few days, courtesy of Momoka. Yet it didn't turn out like they hoped as Momoka dragged Fuyuki along while Mois wanted to bring her 'Uncle', who in turn brought his entire platoon. Aki couldn't come because of work, but trusted they'd do the right thing. Of course, this was years later. Everyone was finally old enough to drink whatever, whenever… with their friends and family in the right place at the right time. And so they did. Poor Natsumi couldn't bring Saburo since he was too busy doing other errands, such as posing as his alter ego.

"Line up, everyone. Tonight, we drink like _REAL_ adults!" Keroro spoke with pride.

"No more passing out on the spot," Dororo added.

"No regrets!" Giroro went on.

"No rules!" Tamama stepped in, given that he's still a tadpole.

"Ku, ku, ku!" Kururu finished.

"Do I have to agree with this?" Fuyuki asked timidly.

"That's right. You're a man now, sir! You need to learn that parties are no longer about colas, snacks, and presents-" Keroro paused before Tamama's sudden outburst.

"NO MORE COLA?! NO MORE SNACKS!? THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Tamama's right, Sarge. We're never too old for those kinds of parties. Some people choose not to drink at all."

"Well, when you put it that way," Keroro placed his hand on his chin, something Joriri would do. "You may drink when you're ready. BUT! I cannot spare you if you get called a wuss if anyone gets too drunk."

"I'll take that comment anyday."

"Should we go get our share of drinks from the girls?" Dororo asked.

Giroro nodded. "Sure."

Upon arrival. Everyone froze.

In shock,

At what they saw.

There were empty bottles lying around the floor. The scent of sake filled the room. And in that room were Natsumi, Koyuki, Momoka and Mois, scattered on the floor.

In other words, they're drunk.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" they all shouted in unison, observing each of their reactions.

"Oi, where's my sake!? I order you to get more – NOW!" said an enraged inner Momoka. She sat on the tatami floor, cross-legged, with a dark aura forming behind her. The empty wine bottle she held was now broken by her bare fist. Fuyuki and Tamama held each other in fear.

"Momo-chi, you look… different," Tamama whispered shakily, his eyes obviously dilated whenever he sees this side of her.

"You're so funny when you're angry! Please… say more words!" laughed Natsumi. Giroro shuddered. She was experiencing a similar effect to the Burei Cola she drank ages ago. By the way, he still made no progress. So sad.

"N-N-Natsumi!? What's happened to you!?" Giroro stammered rhetorically.

"Their curiosity must've gotten the better of them," Dororo guessed while stuck in a full-blown panic.

"Stop saying those mean things, Natsumi! You're only making it worse," Koyuki cried hysterically.

"E-eh?! Koyuki-dono?!" Dororo gasped. Koyuki seldom cried! In fact, he probably never saw her cry until now. Oh the wasted years…

"Lovey-dovey with Uncle…" sang Mois in an oddly flirtatious voice. Tamama's inner jealousy started to arise.

"HOW DARE THAT WOMAN THINK ABOUT MY SERGEANT LIKE THAT!" he spat viciously.

"Tch, doesn't she have anything else to say besides those incestual comments?" Kururu hissed. Albeit she and Keroro were never related, it still disturbs the watchers every time she says that.

"Ahaha, look the boys have arrived!" Natsumi giggled.

"WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!?" Giroro cried out.

"Someone call a caretaker, we are NOT letting drunk women take over this hote—KERO!" Keroro screamed before having his head hit by an empty bottle.

"Do that and I'll have Paul send his troops to annihilate you!" Momoka roared. Mois stepped in and groggily grabbed her arms before she could throw another bottle.

"Momoka stop hurting my 'Uncle'! He's mine," Mois begged.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Tamama snapped. "HE'S MINE! **MINE!** "

"Don't butt in!" Momoka argued.

"Nishizawa-san…" Fuyuki whispered incredulously. So this is the true Momoka… isn't it? Why was he so attracted to it?

"I'm sorry mama I tried to tell dada but Giroppi wouldn't let me," Keroro mumbled giddily.

"I'll uh… take Serge out to cool off… you all have fun I guess!" Tamama let out one final laugh before closing the door on them.

"TAMAMA, YOU BASTARD, YOU JUST DUG OUR GRAVES!" Giroro roared while banging on the door. Meanwhile Dororo was still recovering from shock, while Kururu was somewhat relieved now that Keroro wasn't around. The Sergeant Major took out that same video camera he used for his perverted ambitions.

"This'll make a great season finale for Natsumi's Secret Vacation. Ku, ku, ku, ku," he mumbled evilly.

Once again, the Platoon was stuck between a rock in a hard place.  
"You could say stuck between a rock in a hot spring!" - Mois.


	2. Part 2: The Peach Makes Her Speech

Giroro, Dororo, Kururu and Fuyuki stood helplessly in front of the wasted bunch, each having mixed opinions on the situation.

"Fuyuki," Inner Momoka called. It wasn't the same innocent voice Fuyuki loved to hear. It was that of her darker nature calling to him. Immediately he stood upright.

"Yes!"

"You're an idiot. A real idiot. I can't believe Momoka wasted her time - no - I can't believe WE wasted our time on you!" Inner Momoka began darkly. "After all those times we spent you never noticed our feelings. You made the real Momoka cry, and that... PISSES ME OFF!"

Fuyuki flinched in fear and knelt to the ground. "I'm so sorry Nishizawa-sa- wait... what feelings?"

"SEE?! You just did it again! And for that, you must obey my every command. If you resist, I'll make Paul send in the troops to take you down!" Inner Momoka threatened.

"Uh... isn't that too much?" Fuyuki asked skeptically.

"Silence and kneel before me! That's an order!" Inner Momoka roared. Fuyuki yelped and slammed his forehead to the tatami mat. "Yes, Nishizawa-san!"

"Don't call me that," she muttered. Fuyuki lifted his head. "What?"

"From now on, I want you to call me Momoka. You can call off the formal speech."

"Nishizawa-san..."

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?"

Fuyuki yelped and went back to lowering his head and body to the mat. "I-I mean yes, Momoka!"

"W-What the hell have we gotten ourselves into!?" Giroro stammered.

"Although filming them like this will help increase our budget for the invasion, I may also have a bad feeling about it. Ku, ku, ku," Kururu muttered.

"This is bad. I think it would be best to leave them here while we guard the outside until they become themselves again," Dororo suggested.

"Don't go!" Koyuki cried out ever so dramatically. "I don't want anyone I grew up with to leave me anymore... I just can't take it!"  
"We're just going outside..." Dororo reminded. Unfortunately she didn't listen. Instead she pulled him into a hug.

"I don't care where you go - it's depressing without you!" she wailed before started crying a waterfall on top of his head, not that he minded.  
"K-Koyuki..." Dororo mumbled before being slowly constricted in her embrace. He could use his ninja arts to escape, but he was too nice for that apparently. "G-guys, a little help!" he squeaked.

"T-this is the worst kind of situation we've gotten ourselves into! Kururu, use your brain and get us out of here!" Giroro barked.

"Ku, ku! Perhaps I was wrong," the sergeant major chuckled evilly.

"What did you say!?"

"Take a chill-pill, senpai," Kururu said as a box loaded with more sake appeared between them. "The fun's just getting started! ...Drink moderately."

"I AM NOT DRINKING IN HERE!" Giroro roared this time.

"Tch. Wuss," Kururu spat mockingly.

"What was that!?" Giroro snapped.

"Kururu..." slurred a voice.

"What do you want- ku!" Kururu flinched and nearly jumped at Mois presence.

"Have you seen my Uncle...?" she asked in that same innocent voice that makes his glasses crack. The Angol inched closer and slowly trailed her hand across his face. Kururu began to sweat terribly.

"N-no. Like I care."

"Eh... your glasses are so round. You could say, hypnosis?" she giggled and moved closer.

"K-keep your distance and find him yourself," Kururu growled. He was too petrified to move

"Hmph. Jealous wuss," Giroro shot back. Looking at the box, he noticed that it was already half empty. The bottles have now been taken by Momoka and Natsumi.

"Giroro!" Natsumi squealed. Giroro gasped and was later pulled to another part of the room by his Pekoponian partner. "Let's drink together! You're an adult now, aren't you?"

"A-ah, yeah, so?" _Uh, yeah, long before you became one!_ Giroro thought insensitively.

"Then drink with me!" Natsumi encouraged.

"I don't think that's such a good i-"

"Please?" her playful begging went on, making the corporal blush.

"Fine. But one drink and that's it for us," Giroro said as calmly as possible.

"Eh... you're no fun. It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend yet."  
And with that, Giroro went pale and shattered to pieces.

"I-I have no time for dating! I'm a soldier for frog's sake!" Giroro protested.

"Then why haven't you fulfilled your invasion yet?"

"Eh!?"

"Oh that's right... you're still single!" And with that, she burst out laughing. Giroro was struck by an imaginary arrow that said "Single".

"S-So are you! Hmph, it's no wonder you're so grumpy." _Crap, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud!_ Giroro thought.

"Huh..." she whispered venomously, forcing Giroro to shudder. "That's true! I guess we're even," she laughed again while slapping the corporal's back repeatedly. Giroro tilted his head incredulously; she wasn't supposed to react like that! Then again... she is drunk after all. _I can't drink now, otherwise I can't be able to control her, or protect her from drinking too much!_ he thought with caution and lowered his wine bottle.

"You know, I kinda always knew you liked me," Fuyuki admitted.

"Don't patronize my feelings," Inner Momoka warned.

"No, I mean it! Every time I saw you act awkward around me, deep inside I thought it meant something. But I always brushed it off as you being shy or socially awkward. I had no idea you did that only to me," Fuyuki sheepishly said.

"That's it? What about those times you hung out with Alisa? Or Chiruyo? Do you know how much it broke my heart every time I saw you hanging out with either of them, how many times it made the real me cry?!" Inner Momoka snapped dramatically.

"I always considered them as my friends. Nothing more. I swear!" Fuyuki promised.

"Yes but they liked you too, and that's what hurt the most!" Again, she was being dramatic.

"I didn't really know that... Chiruyo's a good friend, but I never really considered going out with her since we don't see each other often. Alisa can be quite scary sometimes and I also don't see her as much. Out of all of them," Fuyuki scratched the back of his head and blushed. "I happened to like being with you the most. Not because you're rich or the gifts you give me, but because you're always there for me, even when I'm not looking."

Momoka blushed. Not just her inner self, even her true self figured it out. The girl placed her fist against her chest, her face beet red. "So... does that mean we can become an item?"

Fuyuki laughed. "I guess we could try it. After all, if it's with you then I don't mind, Momoka."

 _He... He said my name!_ Momoka squealed inwardly, her eyes growing heavy, heart beating with celerity, and forehead throbbing. "Fuyuki... kun," she whispered before eventually collapsing on the floor unconscious. Fuyuki began to panic. Perhaps the sake was too much for her. That or her inner self left victoriously, reverting back to her frail true self... which of course couldn't handle the intensity of the sake. Hence... she's out cold.

"EH! Momoka! Momoka, are you okay!? Please wake up!" he kept on rambling frantically. Then he paused, only to find her smiling as she slept, with the blush now permanent on her face. It was then she mumbled, "I'm... so happy." making Fuyuki smile softly at her. He set out the futon provided for them not too long ago (because we were more focused on them than the confused caretakers bringing their needs into the room then walking out like nothing happened). After preparing them on the farthest side of the room, away from the rest of the drunk bunch, and carefully laid Momoka on to it. He sat next to her and slowly examined her features. _So beautiful,_ he thought. _Like peaches blooming in spring. Why couldn't I see this before?_

There was no one he'd rather talk about the occult with other than her. In fact, there was no other girl, besides his sister, he could talk to about anything but with her. Oh how thankful he felt for that. He gently leaned in and softly kissed her forehead. "Momoka, thank you."  
For the remainder of the night, he managed to ignore the commotion from the other side of the room and fell asleep next to her.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Tamama and Keroro sat waiting for the situation to end.

"Darn those girls, taking all my sake. Now how am I going to prove I'm a man? They all think I'm a wuss!" Keroro sighed bitterly.

"I don't think you're a wuss, Sarge. I think you're the manliest man in the universe!" Tamama confessed.

"Gero? I don't believe you."

"Think about it Sarge. You helped us beat the Garuru Platoon. You defeated all the Kirurus. You died and came back to life. And best of all, you're the best gundam builder ever! All this proves you are a man!"

"Actually, I'm a frog," Keroro pointed out. It was a metaphor, stupid frog. "But you're right! I AM a man! I don't need sake to prove that. I can prove it...

"BY BUILDING MORE GUNDAM MODELS!" he concluded.

"That's my Sergeant!" Tamama beamed.

"There's no time to waste. Come now, my partner-in-crime, we shall build gundam models together!" Keroro ordered. Bewildered, he noticed Tamama with his head lowered and a dark, purple aura around him. "What's wrong, Private?"

"It's just that, _THAT WOMAN_ will surely join in."

"Who? Ah, Lady Mois, you mean? Not tonight," Keroro answered.

"Tama?" The private couldn't believe his ears.

"We'll make Gundam models together - just you and me! What do you say?" the sergeant encouraged. Tamama blushed madly and jumped onto Keroro for a hug.

"Yes!"


	3. Part 3: Tears and Laughter Make Me Sober

Giroro glanced at the farthest side of the room and noticed the Pekoponian couple were now fast asleep. "Huh... I'm guessing they must've figured something out. Good for them."

"Eh, quit talking to yourself, Giroro. I'm right here," Natsumi chuckled, obviously still drunk. "You haven't taken a sip yet."

"O-Of course not!" Giroro snapped. "If I drink now then no one will be able to protect you from drinking too much!"  
"Hmph, you're just like my mom," Natsumi huffed.  
Giroro blushed furiously. "I AM NOT! It's my duty to protect you."

"I thought your duty was to invade. You said you're a soldier, am I right?" Natsumi reminded.

Giroro's blush deepened. "S-soldiers don't just invade you know. They protect those who are near and dear to them."

Natsumi laughed.

"What's so funny!?"

"It's just that, what you said was seriously cliche! I expected you to say something along the lines of 'They protect the ones they love'. But obviously, you know nothing about that."

"I-I know a thing or two about l-lo-lo-"

"Heh, you can't even say it. That's good enough proof for me," Natsumi giggled.

"Y-you're one to talk - saying you know _everything_ about love. Hmph, you don't even know how oblivious you are."

"Don't be silly. I'm ALWAYS on alert when it comes to love. I always paid attention to Saburo-senpai's actions. But I don't think he likes me that way." Natsumi lowered her head. "Ah who needs him? I'm fine on my own! Wow, I sound like a sore loser," she cackled.

"See that's the problem with you. All you do is pay attention to him and no one else. That _proves_ you're oblivious!"

"What're you saying?" Natsumi suddenly gasped, hearts forming in her eyes, and brought her face inches before his. "DO YOU KNOW SOMEONE WHO LIKES ME?!"

Giroro flinched at the sudden close eye contact and blushed harder. "Y-yeah..."

"WHO IS IT? TELL ME! PLEEEEASE!"

"I'll tell you... once you stop drinking," Giroro answered.

"Eh... fine, whatever." Natsumi tossed the bottle behind her. "Now tell me! I need to know."

"It's... it's..." Giroro stammered.

"Yeah, yeah, go on!"

"It's- what the?!" Giroro suddenly felt a pair of stubby arms wrap his belt from behind before pulling it out of his head. "K-KURURU!?"

The sergeant major ignored him and walked towards Natsumi with a camera in his hand. "Looking for this, Natsumi?"

"Giroro's belt?"

"Yup. All the answers are in here. Kukuku!"

"KURURU! GIVE IT BACK, YOU BASTARD!"

Kururu ignored the flustered Giroro and handed it to Natsumi.

"Oh, thank you!"

"NO!" Using the remainder of his strength, Giroro latched onto Kururu" and fought to get his belt back. Unfortunately the compartment of the belt opened and a picture fell out.

"Kuku!"

 _My life is over..._ thought a withered Giroro.

"Yes!" Natsumi took the photo and examined it. "Wait... is this... me?"

Giroro grabbed his empty belt and put it back on, regaining his strength. "I... It's not what it looks like!"

"Giroro..." Natsumi spoke sternly. "Don't tell me..."

"W-what is it?"

"Are you saying... I'm a narcissist?!"

Giroro dropped to the floor. Natsumi laughed boisterously at his reaction.

"I'm just kidding," she giggled, obviously still drunk.

"S-so... you don't hate me?" Giroro asked. Kururu backed away and continued filming.

"You kidding? After everything you did there's no way I'll ever hate you. In fact, I kind of always knew."

"HEEEHH? D-don't play games with me, Natsumi... You're oblivious - admit it!"

"I'm not, I promise!" Natsumi laughed. "I was oblivious... but when the idea of you liking me came to mind, I became slightly confused."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why me, of all people? Aren't there Keronian girls you want to go out with?"

"Hmph, I was harder than you think back at Keron. I was so ambitious to become a soldier, I let all the women swoon over me from the sidelines. I never really cared about any of them unless I knew them from my childhood, like Pururu."

"Why don't you date her instead?" Natsumi teased.

"T-that's because we don't talk much! And besides, s-she's in my brother's platoon so there's a very high chance of her and Garuru hooking up. And don't make me go past that point because I do NOT want to talk about them!"

"Eh? Garuru and Pururu? They're so cute together! Why didn't you tell me-"

"I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING!"

"Oh you're adorable," Natsumi cackled. Giroro remained quiet and brief silence ensued.

"Y-you're not drinking anymore," Giroro pointed out.

"Huh? Ah, yeah. I found something more enjoyable than drinking," Natsumi answered.

"What's that?"

Natsumi playfully punched his shoulder. "Being with you of course!"

"M-me!? But what about Saburo?"

"He's... not the right guy for me anyway," Natsumi admitted.

"T-then... who is?"

"My, my," Natsumi rolled her eyes and nearly closed the gap between them. Giroro's face went scarlet and within seconds, he passed out. Natsumi recoiled in shock. "Giroro?! Giroro!"

"Kuku! Giroro-senpai couldn't handle the alcohol... Looks like your breath may have finally got to him when you inched closer," Kururu guessed.

"Oh no! So that's why he didn't want to drink with me," Natsumi said worriedly. Kururu laughed again in response. The girl's expression softened and carefully rested Giroro on her lap.

"I owe you just as much as you owe me, Giroro," she giggled softly and smiled. Giroro grunted in response. Sleeping on her lap made him feel warm. It was like lying on a beach blanket atop soft, warm sand on a hot summer evening. Not hot enough to dehydrate him but not cool enough to make him shiver. It was all he needed - she was all he needed.

Kururu stopped taping the scene in disappointment. "Tch. What, no love affair?"

"Kururu~" Mois called.

"Ku, speak of the devil."

Kururu turned to the King of Terror, only to find her loosely covered with the yukata she wore. The sergeant major backed away slightly, his heart oddly racing.

"Oi, oi, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked lowly.

"No... why would I? I only want Uncle."

"Kukuku, sure, but he's not here is he? He'd rather be spending his time building Gundam models with that little brat than have his way with you," Kururu bluntly mocked.

"But... I thought he loves me."

"He only loves you for your body. Who wouldn't? You may be childhood friends but there's obviously nothing he loves more than his precious Gundam models. Take me and my beloved curry as an example."

"So... uncle doesn't love me?"

"If he really loves you then he could've cherished every bit of you right now. But alas, he chose to savor every moment of building lame Gundam models with Tamama over you. It's a shame, isn't it? And think of it this way, why would he love someone who calls him "Uncle" all the damn time? That's a bit disturbing, don't you think? It's no wonder he doesn't like you that way. Kukukukukukuku!"

"You... you're lying!" Mois cried as she took off out of the room.

Kururu glared and looked away. "Tch. How stubborn is this girl?"

Meanwhile, Dororo managed to cheer up Koyuki a little by offering to play a game of 'Would You Rather' with her. The questions were random, asking what she would rather eat, drink, etc. Unfortunately, no matter what question he came up with, she always gave a negative response. It worried him deeply.

"W-would you rather drink more sake or go to the hot springs with me?" Dororo asked. _W-wait, why did I just say that!? T-then again, Koyuki and I do bathe and meditate together, so why does tonight feel different!?_

"I'd rather go to the hot springs with Dororo... but how can I when I'm too drunk? I'll pass out!" Koyuki cried while hiccuping in between.

"W-we could go now... i-if you want. J-just to sober you up a bit! A-and i-if you pass out, I'll bring you back. I promise," Dororo stuttered.

"Okay... but I want to keep playing!" she whined. "Would you rather hurt me physically or emotionally?"

"NEITHER OF COURSE!" Dororo shouted. "Why would you even think that?" It might be the alcohol, Dororo.

"I don't know. Now I'm recalling all those times I hurt you. It's too much!" Koyuki began to cry again.

"Eh?! Y-you never hurt me, K-Koyuki-dono! I promise," he cried. While panicking, he began to think of more questions to distract her. "W-would you rather kiss your best friend or your oldest friend - Gah! What's wrong with me!?"

"How can I kiss Natsumi when she doesn't even love me!" Koyuki wailed. Dang, he made it a lot worse!

"Don't be like that, Koyuki-dono. We all love you!"

"It's not that. Earlier today, I saw many boys and girls holding hands, kissing and cuddling. All I could think of was stand from afar, wondering why no one could love me like that. I just... I just wanted to disappear!" she vented on.

"Koyuki-dono... I'm sure at least one guy from your school must like you," Dororo spoke calmly.

"No... they all said I'm weird or crazy," she muttered before burying her face in her knees.

"Then they're missing out. People like them need to see the real beauty in you, Koyuki," Dororo taught.

Koyuki perked her head up slightly, her cheeks puffy from crying. "Dororo..."

"Hm?"

"Am I beautiful?"

Dororo gazed at her intently and blushed. From within his mask, he flashed a sweet smile and tilted his head slightly. "Of course you are."  
Koyuki's eyes widened. In every anime she saw, the boy would always stammer a doubtful-like 'yes' to the girl he likes. It wasn't the case for Dororo. Despite his conspicuous features, he managed to answer her question quickly and confidently. Without warning, she pulled Dororo into another hug, which suffocated him.

"Oh, Dororo!" she cried. The lance corporal simply blushed underneath his mask. At least he cheered her up even just a little. The scent of sake entered his nostrils and he felt the yukata sleeves blanket him in her embrace. He rested his hands behind her back in hopes of returning the hug. _She might forget this later... maybe it's for the best_ , Dororo thought bitterly. _Might as well make every moment last._

"I want to go to the hot springs," Koyuki spoke.

"Alright. I'll join you."

"Kuku! That's a bit perverted coming from you," Kururu interjected.

As rare as it sounded, Dororo glared daggers at the sergeant major. "Keeping her safe is all that I think of, so speak for yourself. Forgive me." He bravely turned his back on the yellow Keronian and escorted his partner out of the room.

"So you don't think I'm crazy or weird?" Koyuki asked. Little did Dororo know that he helped sober her up.

"I do," Dororo admitted quickly. Before Koyuki's face fell, he finished. "And that's what I love about you."

"Dororo..." Koyuki's heart raced and flashed her signature cat-like smile.

"Tch," Kururu hissed again. He looked to where Mois was last seen. _Where did she run off to? Keh, she probably searched for the captain to take him away for herself. I'm_ _ **not**_ _going after her_.

* * *

 **Unfortunately I was supposed to add the ending to this chapter but because the word count went past 3k words, I decided to cut it here. In regards to Dororo's bit, I was deeply inspired by the oneshot, Spring Time by Hopelessromantic721. It was an awesome read. It's a pretty good suspenseful ending. Obviously he's going after her.**

 **Kururu: In your dreams.**

 **Oh, I do dream about it. And what sweet, sweet dreams they are. Oh and thanks to the two readers who enjoyed this story so far! I'll be sure to credit you in the last chapter.**

 **Last chapter's coming soon.**


	4. Part 4: She's Mine - Starting Now

Mois loosely fixed her yukata over her shoulder and searched the hallway for Keroro. _Stupid, Kururu. My Uncle loves me and I can prove it!_ Eventually she found him and Tamama in he room next door, laughing with each other's company.

"This is the best day ever! I'm so glad that woman isn't here to ruin our night," Tamama beamed.

"I'm sure Lady Mois is having fun doing her own thing. Besides, no one besides me makes gundam models better than you, Private," Keroro added.

"Aw, Serge!"

Unknown to them, Mois eavesdropped on their entire conversation. Her heart shattered and her knees weakened. Suddenly, a shadow stopped her in her broken tracks. The Angol struggled to wipe her tears away as she looked back.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Oddly enough, it was a stranger. It was strange indeed because Keroro rented the _entire_ hot springs building for the night like he used to. Something about this man made her shudder, yet she was too drunk and shattered to care.

"M-my Uncle... he-" she suddenly felt this stranger take her arm to lift her up.

"It's alright. You'll burden him if you talk where he can hear you. Let's go somewhere private instead. Then we'll talk," the man hushed. The girl hesitated, then again to her it didn't matter where she went and who she was with anymore. As they entered an empty room, which was not too far from where everyone else was, the stranger locked the door behind them and the atmosphere changed. A wide, devilish grin formed on his lips.

"Can I talk now?" Mois asked. But as she turned around, she was suddenly shoved down on the futon behind her, causing her to yelp. "What are you doing?"

"On second thought, maybe you don't need to talk. I'll make you SCREAM instead!" The man suddenly removed his outfit, no, his suit - his Pekoponian Suit. Mois gasped in horror at the sight, albeit her vision still blurry.

"V-Viper?!"

I told you, you wouldn't be surprised.

Viper gave off his signature laugh. "That's right, it's me! And now that I have you hostage, I'll be able to lead the entire platoon right into my trap - and that's YOU!"

"Y-you wouldn't!"

"Oh I would. I've been waiting for the right moment for all of you to become vulnerable. And I hope you don't keep your pretty mouth shut until all the guests arrive!" Ever so slowly, to savor the moment, he inched closer to the helpless Angol.

"Uncle! Uncle can you hear me?! UNCLE!" Mois cried.

"I can't believe you've been hiding this limited edition season finale of Captain Gerlock from me, Tamama! Do you know how long I've been itching to watch this?!" Keroro said.

"Sorry, Serge, but I was waiting for the right moment to watch it with you! In fact, let's turn up the volume so we can clearly listen to the sound effects!" Tamama pulled out the remote and began increasing the audio.

"Ooh, brilliant idea, Private Tamama!" And thus, Mois screams of distress were left unheard.

Tears pooled onto her hazelnut orbs. _Uncle... didn't hear me? Don't tell me..._

 _"If he really loves you then he could've cherished every bit of you right now. But alas, he chose to savor every moment of building lame Gundam models with Tamama over you. It's a shame, isn't it?"_

He was right - Keroro doesn't love her enough. Mois gasped as Viper pinned her down the futon.

"No one can save you now!" he said, just as any bad guy would before eventually getting caught.

She tried to think of someone who could help her. It was obvious her Uncle was out of the subject. She was about to be tortured by a member of the Viper Clan! Still feeling slightly drunk, she turned her head to the side effortlessly. She felt her head spin and her eyes grow heavy.

"Ku...ruru,"

It was barely a whisper. Right on cue, the door burst open, letting in a cloud of smoke. A devilish aura immediately spread around the room, sending goosebumps all over Viper's skin. As the smoke began to recede, a pair of yellow glowing eyes grew visible in their sight and that signature 'kukuku' laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Hey now," the figure greeted in a low, deadly voice. "Your indecency is going to get this show cancelled. And furthermore, I don't take kindly to anyone who touches _my_ woman."

"Y-You are...!"

"Go on, say my name." With the smoke now gone, the small figure lifted his head. Obviously it was devilish intelligence officer, Kururu. There was something different about him. Something darker. "I dare you."

 _My woman? Is he bluffing?_ Mois thought incredulously. Despite this, her heart raced rapidly. She was so close to passing out.

"Pfft, _your_ woman? Since when did you two start dating?" Viper spat mockingly as he got off Mois.

"That's none of your business, but I'll tell you what is." He slowly walked past him, took Mois hand, and pulled her to his side and away from Viper. "She's _mine_. And if you so just think about touching her, I'll see to it your death wish gets fulfilled in an instant.

"Oh wait, you already thought of that, didn't you? Kukukuku!" His aura grew darker and so did his laugh.

Mois gave her last breath in hearing his words before eventually closing her eyes. Not to worry, she is not dead just yet. The last she ever heard that time was the sweet, sweet sound of Kururu's evil laugh.

An hour passed and almost everyone was out cold. Even Tamama and Keroro left the TV on while sleeping together. Dororo and Koyuki already left the hot springs and returned to the main room to sleep, too tired to wonder where Mois and Kururu went. It was in that same room where she was taken that Mois was left sleeping on the futon. The Angol's eyes slowly fluttered open as she slowly sat up to examine her surroundings. She was still in the same room. Her yukata was no longer loose as it was wrapped securely around her body. She blushed at the thought of whoever risked to touch her just to do that. The last thing she remembered was being held down by Viper, then the next thing she knew was he-

"So, you're awake and all sobered up?" asked a slightly injured Kururu. There were a few bruises on his body, and his glasses were slightly cracked. Mois' blush darkened. So he did save her!

"K-Kururu!"

Kururu said nothing and drank a can of beer before tossing it in the nearby bin.

"W-where's Viper?"

"Who?" Kururu deadpanned. _Let's just say, he won't be in any condition to come back for a long time._ Mois got the gist - he beat him and sent him off for her.

"T-thank you..." she muttered speechlessly.

"Tch, what were you thinking? If you're going to leave, then at least quit trying to expose yourself to anyone who doesn't deserve to look." _Yes, that includes the Captain._ Kururu thought.

 _So the one who tightened my yukata was..._ Mois lowered her head guiltily. "I-I'm sorry. You could say, I'll never be a bride?"

Kururu chuckled; it was no longer that same laugh he always made. "I could say the same."

The Angol lifted her head. "I... I remember!"

"Huh?"

"You said," Mois paused, her body trembling at the memory. "You said, I was yours, before I passed out. You could say, you were bluffing... weren't you?"

The sergeant major blushed slightly, but resisted as much as possible. He turned his head to face her then looked away, letting his blush take over. "And if I wasn't?"

"B-but that's impossible. You and I never even..."

"Neither have you and the Captain. Kukuku!" Suddenly he began hearing soft sobs coming from the Angol. He wanted to face her yet he still could barely stand her innocent features.

"Kururu... You... you were right about Uncle," Mois whimpered, then flinched as Kururu presented a handkerchief to her.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. And stop crying. It's annoying."

 _Insensitive as usual_. "I'll stop crying if you stop pretending! You could say, bad boy gone soft."

"Tch." She figured him out. Then again, it was just both of them.

"I loved Uncle. I thought he was the only one for me. He was the only one I could ever reach out to... especially when I'm in danger." Mois lowered her head, covering her nose with the handkerchief.

"If he really was the only one you could reach out to, then why did you say my name?" interrogated Kururu. Crap, he did hear her. And to think his headphones could block out the faintest of whispers.

"T-that's because... you..." Mois stammered. That's right, why _did_ she call him? "You were the only one who wasn't occupied by someone else! Y-yeah, that's it." _You could say, last minute compromise?_

"I was busy," Kururu half-lied. He had finished recording another short film called, 'Natsumi and Giroro's Passionate Evening'.

"If you were busy then why did you come to save me? And why did you say I was yours when you didn't have to? You could say, ulterior motives?" Mois whimpered softly, her innocent eyes striking the yellow devil's chest every time he looked her way. He was getting guiltier through each passing moment he spent glancing at those orbs.

"Y-You talk too much," he stuttered, his voice cracking.

"I saw you blushing earlier," Mois commented as she inched closer to Kururu's face. She was so close he lost balance and fell on the tatami mat with a light thud, which didn't stop her since she was now staring at him from above. For some reason, she let her yukata grow loose again.

"W-what are you doing...?" Mois didn't answer. She felt as though she was in a trance, distracted by his spiralling spectacles. Kururu was close to his breaking point. He could barely take the distance between them. Or worse, the position they were in. She was only staring at him and he already felt like he was being violated. If he had to lock gazes with her one last time, or lock lips with her for the first time...

He'd probably cry.

Nah, that's impossible.

"Oi, oi," Using the remainder of his strength, he pulled himself up and switched their positions; he was on top of her now while she laid on the futon. "Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked lowly but seriously this time. _She's still drunk... Drat._ Mois only giggled in response. It was a flirtatious giggle, and it only made his glasses crack more. If she sets him on fire again, he's leaving.

"No. Are you?" Mois giggled innocently. "You could say, innocent until proven guilty." She had to admit, she loved the shadow cast on Kururu's anterior as he still has her gently pinned down.

"Ah... it's no fun when I can't trick you," Kururu sighed and looked away slightly. His voice was a low, yet soft whisper - the rarest she ever heard, and probably the first to hear it. His blush wasn't visible in the dark, but Mois felt it anyway, for she too is blushing at the short gap between them.

"Kururu?"

The sergeant major stared at her once more. "Huh?"

With that, she leaned up slightly and pressed her lips against his. It was quick, soft and gentle; not long, harsh and passionate, finishing with a "Thank you."

Unfortunately, it was enough to break Kururu. While his blush finally spread across his face, his glasses shattered immediately and collapsed on her chest. He couldn't care less about his injuries. Mois gasped and blushed at the sudden contact and stared down at him for a few seconds.

"Kururu?" she mumbled. It was no use. His broken glasses displayed running "Zzzz's" and snot inflated and deflated from his nose. He was out cold like everyone else. The Angol chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well."

* * *

 **Hmm... interesting ending. Who wants an epilogue for when they wake up?**

 **Yeah I warned you of the suggestive themes. Luckily such things won't happen. Hopefully I kept everyone in character. And as I promised, I want to thank Rainbowkittyblossomwings, Mokenda and andiolson7 for liking this short story.**

 **The story ends here but if you want an epilogue then I'd be happy to write what happens the morning after. This fanfiction account is meant to showcase different series so the most I can do for this fandom is three or five. No more than that.**

 **Stay awesome anyone. Ge-gero~!**


	5. Epilogue

**As promised, your epilogue. Thanks for reading! I had fun writing this.**

* * *

Keroro's eyes slowly fluttered open the moment he felt the sunray brush against his skin. He sat up for a moment, realizing he wasn't in the main room everyone else was in. It also dawned on his mind where he stayed last night. Realizing where he had been, he looked to his side and found Tamama inches from where he slept. The sergeant blushed slightly. He remembered the private saving him from the girls' drunk chaos after he passed out, ate snacks, watched Captain Gerlock, fought over a remote and fell asleep together.

"I love you... Serge..." Tamama whispered in his sleep.

Keroro's blush deepened. "Gero..." He shook his head before shaking his friend.

"Tamama, wake up."

Tamama's eyes opened, revealing those huge sparkling orbs Keroro liked to see.

"Serge...?" Tamama moaned while rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go meet the others."

Tamama blushed all of a sudden. "Sergeant wait! Did... did you hear anything I said in my sleep?" Tamama asked worriedly.

Keroro stopped at the door and looked back with a smile. "No, why?" he lied. Somewhere in his face was a small blush lingering on his cheeks. Tamama's face fell at first until he saw his sergeant's faint blush. Turning his back on him, Tamama's eyes sparkled.

"Sergeant..."  
Keroro stopped in his tracks once again and looked back. "Oh, by the way, thanks for last night. I had a wonderful time with you."

Tamama's eyes shook elatedly before running up to hug Keroro from behind. "You're welcome, Serge! You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know you would. Right, let's go fetch the others so we can go home and make more gundam models!"

"Yay!" Tamama cheered as they both raced each other to the next room. All of a sudden, they both heard a shriek coming from the main room.

"That sounds like Lady Momoka's voice!" Keroro commented.

Tamama flinched. "What?! I'm coming Momo-chi!"

The two barged into the room and slipped on a couple of bottles. It was more displeasing than slipping on a banana peel. The comedian's voice was nowhere to be heard. "What's wrong?" asked an awoken Fuyuki.

"W-why am I sleeping with you? How did this happen? I-I mean not that I mind or anything... i-it's just that-" Momoka's stammering came to an end as she felt Fuyuki silence her with a small kiss.

"It's alright, Momoka. I already know," he said softly.

Momoka blushed fifty shades of red. She only realized she was drunk the other night and knew her inner self took over. What did she say to him!? Well, whatever she said, it finally made him see the beauty in her. And furthermore, HE SAID HER NAME - for the first time!

"Fuyuki..." she breathed.

"Momo-chi are you okay?" Tamama asked.

"Tama-chan! I... didn't hurt you did I? I'm so sorry!" Momoka apologized.

"That's okay, Momo-chi. Serge and I left the room so you two could hang out," Tamama explained. For the first time, Tamama never once butted in that night. The girl's eyes sparkled as she pulled her Keronian partner in a hug.

"Thank you..."

"Aahh, that hot springs last night was the bee's knees right, Dororo?" Koyuki yawned.

The lance corporal chuckled. "Indeed. I'm glad we were together that night."

"Wait... together?" Keroro muttered.

"In the hot springs?" Tamama continued.

There was silence.

And then there were shrieks of terror and surprise.

"Y-You bathed together?! D-don't tell me... you two!" Keroro stammered, too awkward to continue his assumption.

Dororo and Koyuki glanced at each other and blushed madly. They knew what the sergeant meant.

"I-it's not what you think, my honorable leader! We only relaxed there together. I promise," he said truthfully. For once, it wasn't a lie.

"But... you're together now, right?" Tamama teased. The couple looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess we are, aren't we, Dororo?" Koyuki giggled.

"Y-yeah..."

"Wow, I'm surprised they admitted it without denial," Fuyuki commented.

"Ugh... what happened last night...?" grumbled Giroro. The corporal realized he couldn't get up, only to be locked in someone's arms. He flinched and slowly turned to face Natsumi, who was still sleeping.

"N-NATSUMI!" Giroro screeched.

Natsumi moaned before opening her eyes, making Giroro blush ten times harder. "Ah, good morning, Giroro," she said in an ever so sweet voice.

"G-G-Goo-Go-Goo-"

"Rise and shine, dirty old man! Care to tell us why you're together like that?" Keroro teased.

"S-SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!" Giroro barked.

"That's none of your business, stupid frog!" Natsumi added.

"Oh look, Lady Natsumi is back to normal. So... did you kiss last night?" Keroro continued to tease.

"Kiss...? What do you-" Natsumi gasped and blushed at the memory. She was close to kissing Giroro, but unfortunately he passed out after taking in her alcoholic breath. "N-Nothing happened, stupid frog!"

"Really?" Of all Keronians, it was Giroro who asked.

"YOU FORGOT?!" Natsumi shouted.

"Oho~? So they did kiss," Tamama said, grinning evilly.

"YOU KISSED ME!?" Giroro stammered. And we all thought Natsumi would forget.

"N-No! I was going to but then-" Natsumi paused before looking at everyone, who was snickering at her. Before she could hide in the corner shamefully, she overheard a light chuckle from Giroro. It was the sweetest laugh she's ever heard from him.

"Don't worry, I remember." I stand corrected. The corporal had his chance... if only he wasn't so light-headed. "WE DIDN'T KISS SO QUIT MAKING STUPID FACES AT US ALREADY!" he lied in defense.

"Sure you did..." Keroro snickered.

"You sly dog..." Tamama went on.

"SHUT UP!" And the three went on squabbling.

"Giroro..." Natsumi muttered. Deep down he did it for her. It would be slightly awkward to admit their newfound relationship.

"Hold it, everyone!" Dororo intervened. Everyone paused and stared at the lance corporal curiously. "Where are Kururu and Lady Mois?"

Everyone blinked for a moment.

They began to think.

And think.

And think.

And-

"EEEEHHHH!"

Within minutes, everyone left the room in search for the last couple, each of them having mixed opinions.

"Kururu and Lady Mois? When was that a thing?!" Dororo asked incredulously.

"Beats me. But I'd get revenge on that bastard any day!" Giroro barked.

"Who cares? With Kururu dating that _woman,_ I can have Serge all to myself!" Tamama said in his usual demonic voice.

"Don't tell me..." Keroro mumbled. As they reached the closed door, Keroro kicked it down.

"YOU IDIOT! THIS ISN'T OUR HOME, YOU KNOW!" Giroro snapped. Soon, everyone's mouths went agape at what they saw. Not only were they sleeping together... Anyway, Dororo, Fuyuki and the girls covered their faces. Mois and Kururu sat up in shock.

"U-Uncle! T-this isn't what it looks like," Mois protested.

"Kuku! We've been discovered," Kururu greeted. "Remember that little talk we had about privacy?"

"Who cares about that! Why is Lady Mois in her birthday suit?!" Keroro asked.

"Why are you sleeping together in a different room?!" Dororo went on.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE TOGETHER!?" Tamama snapped.

"Don't tell me... you two..." Giroro stuttered.

"Tch, you and your perverted thoughts," Kururu huffed. In saying this, he stood up and wrapped the Angol in a blanket to keep her covered.

"YOU SHOULD TALK!" Giroro spat.

"That gesture..." Dororo muttered in shock.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KURURU-SENPAI!?" Tamama shouted.

"Don't expect me to be like this all the time. I'm still the yellow devil you know and hate. Kukuku!"

"Then explain yourself! What have you done to Lady Mois?!" Natsumi yelled.

"I-It's not his fault, Natsumi!" Mois stepped in. "He didn't do anything wrong to me. Plus, I like sleeping like this."

"Then why are you in here instead of back there with us?" Fuyuki asked.

"I... went out for a walk," Mois half explained. She didn't want to burden Keroro for breaking her heart. He still cares about her, just not in a romantic sense. "And this man came in-"

"A man?" Giroro asked.

"That's impossible. Our leader rented the entire place so there's no way they allowed any guests last night," Dororo recalled.

"It was Viper! He attacked me and kept me as bait so he could lure you all in. And Kururu..." Mois placed her hands against her chest. "He saved me. You could say, my anti-hero!"

Everyone blinked in bewilderment. In saying that, everyone got the idea that they were now having... _that_ relationship. That's when Kururu began his trademark laugh once again.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" shrieked everyone. Kururu kept on laughing.

"Oh come off it. I'll always be the same jerk you love to hate. She'll be my exception, so sucks to be you! Kukukuku!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT? I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE TOGETHER! I HOPE YOU TWO GET MARRIED AND HAVE HUNDREDS OF BABIES TOGETHER!" Tamama exclaimed elatedly.

"Don't push them, Tamama-dono," Dororo muttered softly.

"Shut up Doroboat," Tamama growled. "I'll do anything to keep that woman away from my Sergeant..."

Dororo felt his eyes grow damp. "D-Doroboat...?" Koyuki noticed this and cuddled him in her arms.

"I like the cute nickname Tamama made up for you..." Koyuki chirped.

Dororo stopped crying and blushed. "Y-You do?"

Koyuki rubbed her cheek against his. "Of course!"

Dororo blushed harder while Momoka and Fuyuki chuckled at this. The lance corporal's heart raced with flattery and embarrassment and hid his face in Koyuki's embrace. "D-don't look at us. It's embarrassing," he murmured. Koyuki blushed at how adorable her partner was being.

"We won't," Fuyuki promised, albeit unable to keep that smile off his face.

"Hundreds of babies...?" Giroro muttered, trying his hardest not to imagine such scenarios. "Disgusting."

Keroro laughed evilly. "You should talk. I bet you and Natsumi-"

"Finish that sentence and I will rip that Keron Star of your chest. Got it!?" Giroro warned. Keroro went pale and covered his belly. "Y-YOU WOULDN'T!"

Giroro sighed. "At least I don't have to worry about that freaky nerd flirting with me anymore," he mumbled.

"Perhaps you may be right," Kururu intervened. Damn, his earphones were the best - they only made him hear what he wants to hear. "But that won't stop me from selling THIS: Giroro And Natsumi's Passionate Evening!" he exclaimed as he took out a CD of the said short film. The couple burned scarlet and blistered with fury.

"YOU BASTARD!" Giroro snapped.

"UNFORGIVABLE!" Natsumi roared.

The two spent a good five minutes brutally annihilating the sergeant major with a series of kicks, punches, bazooka launches, peashooter bullets, grenades, and the indescribable flames of rage emanating as Natsumi's aura.

"Please stop! That CD has your first relationship recorded in there! You could say, a new Twilight Saga?" Mois begged.

"I DON'T CARE. HE'S GOING TO SELL IT ANYWAY. NOW GIVE ME THAT!" Natsumi snatched the CD from a wrecked Kururu and stormed out of the room with Giroro.

"They're obviously going to watch it... Kukuku!" Kururu managed to say.

Momoka stepped in and gently laid a pile of clothes for the Angol. "I brought you your clothes so you can get changed. Meet us back in the main room, alright?" she requested, sweetly.

"T-thank you... You could say, self-consciousness awakening?" she said, her cheeks red. It's about time she understood the earthly customs of wearing her birthday suit in front of people.

"We'll leave you for now. Meet us when you're ready!" Fuyuki repeated as everyone else. Mois smiled, but as they left, her face turned to worry as she crawled to the dazed yellow Keronian. "Kururu! Are you okay!?"

A once-again-injured Kururu sat up triumphantly. "Tch. Even after getting beaten up, I'm still irresistible. Kukuku!"

"That's true," giggled a flushed Mois. "Short, dark and handsome, you could say."

Kururu blushed slightly. "Ah..." The sergeant major stood and turned to the door. "I'll wait for you outsi-" Before he could even finish, Mois cut him off by grabbing his hand.

"Please stay," she pleaded innocently. Kururu's cracked glasses broke even more, yet he resisted and looked away.

"Why? I'm giving you your privacy. Kukuku."

"Because..." Mois blushed harder, easily recalling the night before. "You deserve to see all of me," she teased.

"Ku. Kukuku..." There was a brief pause at his first laugh, but went on giggling knowingly at her. _He has the cutest laugh_ , Mois thought. Not that she'll ever tell a true badass like him. The two simply went on giggling. Like his friendship with Saburo, Kururu has experienced yet another unexpected relationship, so did everyone else... albeit not every newfound relationship was unexpected. While Mois got changed, Kururu waited while trying his hardest not to stare, even when given the opportunity.

"Oh, by the way," Mois began. "I'm really sorry about the CD..."

"Kuku! Don't worry about that." Kururu took a remote out of nowhere. "Pojito!" Pressing it, a hologram of copies were found in a secret compartment which was somehow transported back to HQ. "I made loads of copies. Our invasion budget is sealed... for now. Kukuku!"

 _Devious as always_ , Mois giggled.

And just like that, Giroro and Natsumi's Passionate Evening became Keron's number one blockbuster on Planet Keron and was nominated for the space annual award ceremony. Unfortunately, it's exclusive to Keronian viewers only.


End file.
